


You Had Me When You Smiled

by Halos (PeachyFoxStar)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Smile, brief mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/Halos
Summary: Seungcheol thinks it’s a crime to listen to other people‘s conversation. But when there’s a cute boy with the most beautiful cat shaped eyes and pretty smile, he’s willing to make an exception.





	You Had Me When You Smiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinggyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/gifts).



> This is my very first fic outside Wanna One and I am very happy to be contributing to the CheolSoo tag. Finally! After 7263879 years, I've written for them /cries/ 
> 
> I've read there's a CheolSoo drought and as a rare pair enthusiast (This is really a curse you know) I want to contribute to showering the tag! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Written in like an hour. Spare me for inconsistencies and well, unbeta-ed.
> 
> Edit: I was so shy to gift this to Kinggyu but I really wrote this because of them. I said I was inspired and here is the product. The interest and motivation sparked. Hope you can enjoy this mess ;;;

The cafe isn’t full at 6am in the morning. It’s a Saturday, so most of the customers arriving came from a long Friday night of drinking and partying. The ones intoxicated in alcohol wanted to warm themselves up before going home, ordering tea or coffee. They would stay near the entrance, chattering about their night.

Some of the people staying near the counter were a different story though. Like Jihoon who almost managed to sleep on the wooden table, headphones on and volume probably set to max.

The regular customer has been visiting the cafe all year long. Sometimes with a friend, often times alone and making music. Seungcheol would be lying if he said the kid’s not a genius because he is. He’s good in a lot of things but never the best. Jihoon, on the other hand, seems very capable with making melodies. Even the manager of the cafe roots for him, playing his songs every once in awhile.

There are also newcomers, familiar faces that hardly seems drunk as they wait for their coffee to arrive. Seungcheol is particularly interested in a brunette, sitting at the nearest chair to the counter. He's been seeing the guy come in the cafe often. Probably every Saturday morning with the same friend. He’s with a friend, long haired guy that’s crouched down on the table like he haven’t slept for the longest time. They were exchanging conversations in a light manner, their topics skipping from how their week went to the current whereabouts of their families which leads Seungcheol to the conclusion that pretty boy isn’t in relationship with anyone.

He noticed Mingyu’s judging stare as he wait for the ingredients to finish blending. Perhaps, he’s a little bit invested. “Why are you staring at Jihoon hyung?”

“I’m not staring at Jihoon”

“Yes you are. With heart eyes  if I must say”

“Mingyu, you’re blind. You’re incapable of seeing the better things in life”

The younger raised a brow “Are you saying Jihoon hyung isn’t worth your time?”

Seungcheol gapes at him. He may be older than the said boy but Jihoon is far more intimidating than any of his friends. Just one long glare is enough to make Seungcheol break into cold sweat. Not that Jihoon’s a very scary person. He just doesn’t like being included in a conversation he didn’t participate in. “I didn’t say that!!”

Seungcheol abruptly turns around when his object of affection turned his attention to him, probably surprised by the outburst. From his peripheral view, Mingyu’s giving a reassuring smile to the customer but he knew, Mingyu’s already dying of laughter inside. “Stop it” Seungcheol hissed, pinching the younger underneath counter.

“I guess it isn’t Jihoon~ Do me a favor and please give this to…” He looks at the drink and the names written on it “Jisoo and Jeonghan” Mingyu gives him a knowing smile. He think he’s doing such a great job? Seungcheol grumbles slightly, trudging his way to the two with a forced smile on his lips.

“Good morning, here are your drinks. Jeonghan?” The long haired male raised his hand, muttering a small thank you before going back to the small cave made by his arms. Seungcheol can definitely tell he hasn’t slept. The large bags under his eyes looked similar to the ones he had a few weeks ago during the end of their semester. “Ah, rough day?”

The pretty boy, _Jisoo_ , smiles apologetically at him. “He had a long day. Deadlines, the usual stuff”

“I see. I hope he has a good day. How about you?” Seungcheol tries to act mature, calm. He’s been trained to make small talk with customers. Compared to the angry ones, this is supposed to be nothing. But when Jisoo’s eyes disappear as he replied, Seungcheol think he might be the one (Or ok. Maybe too fast but he’s not about to let him go easily”

“I’ve had a great day, Thank you for asking Seungcheol” Jisoo tilts his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing as he read the name tag. What? What was wrong with his name? “You have a nice name”

“Oh thank you” Seungcheol grins, feeling proud at the moment “You have a pretty name as well. I haven’t seen you much around here. Are you a little new around here?”

“Oh no!” Jisoo replies chirpily, letting out a small chuckle “I’ve been here a few times already. With this friend every Saturday but I always go the the second floor on weekdays. The temperature there is warmer compared here. I don’t know how you guys do it but I’m always shivering whenever I’m down here”

“Oh really? I should really pay more attention to regulars"  _Nice playing Seungcheol. It's not like you haven't been staring ever since you saw him._

"It's fine. No biggie~" 

"First time seeing me here?" 

"Not really. I'm particularly close to Seungkwan and Hansol" Seungcheool lets out a small 'oh' in understanding. Of course they won't see each other often. Since the cafe operates for 24 hours and Seungcheol needs to be present during his afternoon lectures, he takes the graveyard shift, where there are less people to accommodate. If Jisoo comes in every afternoon on a weekday, he may as well be forced to take morning lectures during the next semester. "I think your co worker is calling you" 

And he's right. Mingyu's trying to be discreet with asking for his help but with the long line forming, Seungcheol knows it's time to head back. At least they got to exchange a small conversation. "You're right. I should probably head back" Seungcheol's already on his way back when a hand gripped his wrist, pulling him back with so much force he's not sure it's Jisoo's doing. 

"After all that talk you're not even going to ask for his number?" Seungcheol nearly choked on his saliva. Jeongan, Jisoo's friend, seems annoyed at him. "You can't expect Jisoo to ask for you" 

"W-What?" 

"Oh come on. Nobody makes a small talk without being interested. I'm literally in front of Soo and you didn't ask me anything" 

"You were asleep" He half squeaks out.

"Jeonghan stop it!" Jisoo mutters, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks and ears. If he wasn't so preoccupied feeling embarrassed, Seungcheol would've cooed at how cute he is. Alas, the stranger has an iron grip, refusing to let him go even if there are a few spectators. "It's embarrassing" 

"But-" 

"Hannie, no buts" Seungcheol watched the exchange between the two friends. This just confirmed his earlier assumption (conclusion) that Jisoo, indeed, doesn't have a boyfriend. It could be his chance to ask but is he willing to risk it in front of so many people? 

"You can't be serious" Jeonghan whines, releasing his grip on his hand. There are red mars starting to form on his skin, ones that made the panicked look on Jisoo changed to concern. 

"I'm sorry. He really tends to be out of the line when he doesn't sleep" 

"It's ok, I have to get back to the counter. Long line" 

"Oh, ok" Seungcheol notes how the words the come out of Jisoo's mouth are soft spoken. They're sweet. Too sweet that he thinks he'll miss his chance if he really doesn't do what Jeonghan says. With a quick hand, he grabs a pen from his pocket and jolts down his number on a piece of tissue. It would be rude to ask for Jisoo's number. He might feel uncomfortable so instead, if he's up to talk to Seungcheol, he'll give his instead.

"Here!" 

A slow confused expression morphs on his face "What?" 

"I don't want to pressure you or anything so if you feel comfortable enough that you want to know me...message me first" There wasn't a lot to say after that as Seungcheol dashed to the counter too help out Mingyu. After half an hour, he realized the two figures weren't sitting on the chair anymore. What's left on the wooden table is are their drinks and a smirking Jihoon. 

"Nice going hyung" Mingyu and Jihoon congratulates him out loud.

nobody's going to let him live for the next couple of days. 

 

As it turns out, Jisoo doesn't seem to be interested in him. After waiting for two weeks, no message came. Seungcheol tries not to be bothered by it as he camped inside the staff locker room while waiting for the end of his shift. But whenever he catches a glimpse of the cafe when the door opens, he flinches a little. These days, Jisoo's name comes in mind like a test. You know, when you have exams, you never forget them. Jisoo's just like them.

He barely knows the guy and he's _this_ attracted to him? Surely Seungcheol's doomed. 

"Hyung, someone's looking for you" Mingyu's head pops out, with a shit eating grin. 

"What do you want now?"

"I think you'll thank me for this" 

With a reluctant sigh, Seungcheol walks out of the staff room only to be met by those beautiful cat eyes that captured him. 

The magic only lasted for a couple of seconds before he feels the entirety of his being wanting to run away from this boy. 

"Oh hi" He starts awkwardly, trying not show his smile faltering. 

"Hey! I'm sorry I only showed up today" Jisoo looks very shy, eyes casts downwards as if the floor is much more interesting. "I'm sorry, I couldn't come for the past few days...Actually I tried messaging you but I found out you were missing a number" 

"What?" 

"You were missing a number? You were panicking that time so I thought you didn't check it twice" Jisoo properly looks at him this time, phone in hand "Put your number here instead" 

It takes a few moments for Seungcheol to realize that Jisoo (c _ute, adorable looking cat eyed Jisoo)_ is letting him input his number in  _his_ phone. He doesn't hesitate grabbing the phone, making sure to double check, triple check even, his number. 

"I'll ring you" He mumble softly, pressing the call button on his phone. Immediately his device vibrate sin the pockets of his pants. 

Seungcheol feels an immeasurable amount of happiness at the moment. If ever that possible. 

"I have to go back to Jeonghan, he's waiting outside" Seungcheol nods absentmindedly, still unsure of what happened "I'll see you next Saturday" 

"Yeah! Drink's on me next time you're here" There's a playful glint that passed by Jisoo's eyes...or perhaps it's just him?

"Get ready to be broke then" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You~ It's short for a first try but I'll write longer ones when I have the time! Comments and kudos are appreciated. They get me motivated a lot haha
> 
> If you need some heart to heart talk or have some prompts you want written for CheolSoo or JiHan, hit me up here!
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachyfox) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar)


End file.
